The Variable (Traduction Française)
by Smaragdus
Summary: Okabe se réveille dans le futur, mais vingt ans d'expérience ont permis à Kurisu de s'y accoutumer. Histoire originale: meggannn / Traduction: Smaragdus


**Disclaimer** : C'est une oeuvre de fanfiction utilisant les personnages de Steins;Gate (Visual Novel), propriété de Nitroplus et 5pb.

Il s'agit d'une fanfiction traduite de l'anglais vers le français. "The Variable" est à la base écrit par meggannn, autrice anglophone du fandom Steins;Gate.

 **Note du traducteur** : Bienvenue sur cette traduction ! Je l'ai faite à la lecture de cette histoire assez singulière. Les personnages sont parfaitement respectés, et c'est une chose que j'ai rarement vu sur des fanfictions. Vous avez actuellement devant vous la seconde version traduite en Français de "The variable" puisque c'est une fanfic très compliquée à traduire en raison d'un style d'écriture assez particulier. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. Bonne lecture !

 **Note de l'auteure** : L'histoire se passe après les événements du long-métrage « Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà Vu », alors ça peut vous aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'y produit, ou au moins de vous informer de qu'il se passe dans le film. D'après ce que Kurisu mentionne dans le film durant la fantastique scène d'ivresse, Okabe ne l'a pas du tout contactée de l'année depuis la fin de la série, alors je me suis toujours demandée comment c'était possible que ces deux nerds ne puissent jamais aller au-delà de ces quelques séances de bécotage qu'ils ont eu entre leurs discussions de Tsundere. La seule fois où ils ont vraiment fait des progrès dans leur relation, c'est suite aux manigances sur le voyage dans le temps, alors j'ai pensé qu'il y en aurait peut-être d'autres pour les pousser dans la bonne direction.

* * *

Okabe ouvre les yeux sur un plafond inconnu, une couette douce enroulée autour de sa taille. À sa gauche, une autre personne est allongée avec lui dans le lit.

Il se redresse. Une hallucination ! L'Organisation a finalement réussi à programmer des mémoires falsifiées sur un sujet et ce à long terme.

Bon, tout a l'air réel. Sa tête tourne légèrement, comme s'il avait l'habitude de voir le monde à un angle de 45 degrés et que ses yeux essaient de compenser l'écart.

Il examine tout. Il porte des vêtements qui ne lui sont pas familiers, mais ils sont confortables, un peu usés, portés comme d'habitude, même si le sentiment n'est pas réciproque. Il est toujours lui-même, mais chaque partie de lui éprouve une sensation de distorsion : étirée à certains endroits, à l'étroit dans d'autres. Il se sent... plus lourd, non pas en termes de poids, mais comme s'il avait pris quelques bons repas pour remplir les espaces vides du corps maigre d'un étudiant universitaire de 19 ans. Ses cheveux sont à peu près de la même longueur, juste un peu froissés par le sommeil, bien que sa frange soit, étrangement, environ un demi-pouce plus long, effleurant ses yeux. Les ongles sont encore abîmés. Et il a encore la barbiche au menton.

(Même s'il hallucine, il n'a toujours pas de barbe.)

Finalement, il se trouve à examiner la silhouette à côté de lui dans le lit.

Christina. Sauf que — il louche dans l'obscurité — Seigneur, elle est plus âgée, beaucoup plus âgée. La trentaine, peut-être même la quarantaine ? Ses cheveux sont mi — longs, identiquement à une tête auréolée d'un halo obscur et ardent. Sa main droite est recourbée sur sa hanche et sa main gauche emmêlée dans la frange de ses cheveux. Il y a un anneau à son quatrième doigt, une bague.

Mon Dieu. Avant qu'il ne le réalise pleinement, il jette un coup d'œil à sa propre main.

Oui, une bague à sa main. De l'or assez pâle. Sa peau est un peu grise en dessous.

 _Elle aurait bien besoin d'un nouvel ajustement._

La pensée ne semble pas venir de son propre esprit… son corps le sait tout simplement, comme si cette pensée avait été gravée à l'intérieur de son crâne, instinctivement. Il se sent familier et étranger à la fois, comme s'il avait été celui qui l'avait pensé, mais pas encore.

Il fixe encore du regard la main de Kurisu. Un sursaut de panique remonte quelque part du fond de ses entrailles. Les anneaux ne veulent rien dire. Il ne parvient pas à réaliser — s'ils n'ont pas, enfin vous savez, pas l'un pour l'autre —

Porter des vêtements, c'est une chose. Mais des pyjamas. Et puis elle porte un maillot. Mon dieu. D'accord. Cela signifie... autre chose. Tout cela ne veut rien dire. Tout comme cela signifie beaucoup de choses.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

Il revient à lui-même pour faire le point sur son environnement. On dirait une chambre d'hôtel. Une table de nuit, la télévision, des porte-bagages près de la porte, un canapé, des œuvres d'art ennuyeuses et inoffensives sur les murs… une grande chambre d'hôtel, mais un peu plus belle que celles dont il avait l'habitude de voir. Le réveil sur la table de nuit au-dessus de l'épaule de Kurisu lit 6 h 34, ce qui lui donne un point de référence pour les faibles rayons de soleil tamisés derrière les rideaux à droite. Près du réveil se trouve une pile de fiche à remplir avec noms et insignes au-dessus, mais il n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ceci à cette distance dans les ténèbres.

Il s'efforce de loucher un peu plus. Sa vue est terrible. Il peut toujours lire l'heure, mais s'il ne se concentre pas, les nombres s'avèrent flous sur les bords, le néon se duplique en rouge en tournant sur lui-même. Ses sens ont-ils vieilli de quarante ans du jour au lendemain ?

Il se retourne vers la dense baie vitrée au-dessus du plafond tapissé où quelques rayons de soleil réussissent à se frayer un chemin. Il se lève et tente de les chasser en louchant.

Kurisu se meut derrière lui ; il se fige en la regardant tourner faiblement dans son sommeil. Elle ne se réveille pas.

Il ouvre les rideaux et observe dehors. Le soleil se lève sur la gauche, la lumière se fraie un passage entre les gratte-ciel. Au loin, à droite, l'eau s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon, des ponts métalliques au loin captent la lumière de l'astre et les réfléchit jusqu'à lui. Les bâtiments se fondent dans le paysage ; c'est beaucoup trop vallonné pour Akihabara, voire pour toute la région de Tokyo. Est-il même au Japon ? Les panneaux dans les rues ressemblent à des panneaux en anglais. Quelques petites étincelles de vie s'agitent en bas — les gens se réveillent.

" Rintarou ? "

(Personne à part ses parents ne l'a appelé Rintarou depuis des années….)

Merde, merde, merde. Il entend un timbre plus doux et plus bas par le sommeil, mais c'est définitivement sa voix. Il ne veut pas se retourner. Elle saura si quelque chose ne va pas, elle peut lire ce genre de choses sur son visage à des kilomètres de là.

Est-il... dans le futur ? Son avenir, ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre ? Une autre version d'Okabe Rintarou ? Est-ce toujours le choix de Steins Gate, ou…. ?

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

S'il a appris quelque chose l'année dernière, c'est qu'il doit être honnête, du moins avec elle.

" Kurisu ", dit-il à la fenêtre, il ne sait pas s'il faut être soulagé ou alarmé par son acceptation silencieuse de son prénom. " Ne panique pas, mais je — je pense que je ne suis pas censé être ici. "

"...Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " Un peu amusée. Elle a certainement l'air plus âgée, mais cette attitude caractéristique est toujours là.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle l'interrompt : " Attends. C'est un autre saut ? "

« Quoi ? »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

" Je... " Il s'arrête, pris au dépourvu par sa réponse. Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Avec la lumière du soleil, il peut voir une légère cicatrice sur sa paume gauche, près de la base de son pouce. Il ne s'est pas encore regardé dans un miroir, mais franchement, il est un peu terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il va voir. " Je ne suis pas sûr. "

Kurisu réplique. " Pas l'âge de ton corps en ce moment. Quel âge as-tu ? Quelle année est-ce, la dernière fois que tu t'en souviens ? "

Il avale sa salive. " 2011. Décembre. J'aurai vingt ans dans deux semaines. "

Il entend un mouvement derrière lui et se tourne vers Kurisu — elle est bien plus grande, un corps bien plus développé (mon Dieu !) — elle enlève sa couverture, prend un carnet de notes et emprunte un stylo de l'hôtel sur la table de nuit. (Il ingurgite sa salive à la vue de son épaule dénudée. La façon dont la chemise de nuit s'accroche à la courbure de son dos, toutes les parties d'elle normalement cachées à lui par des vestes hirsutes ou des sarraus de laboratoire raides). " Quel jour ? "

" Euh… je ne sais pas. Un début décembre. Vendredi. "

" Tu t'es endormi un vendredi ou tu te réveilles un vendredi ? "

" Je me suis endormi. "

Kurisu attrape une fine boîte noire — serait-ce un iPhone ? Cela ressemble à un modèle plus grand que ceux vendus dans les magasins — à peu près aussi grande que sa main sur la table de nuit. Elle appuie sur quelques boutons et la machine s'allume dans une myriade de petits chiffres et de couleurs. Okabe contemple l'objet, subjugué. Elle exerce une pression sur quelques illustrations, ses doigts défilent de gauche à droite. Soudainement, un petit calendrier apparaît. Peu après, elle passe à l'année 2011.

" 2011... Le premier vendredi de cette année était le 2 décembre. " Elle lui pose un regard pour la première fois, et oui, c'est bien elle, mais… non. Elle ressemble à ce qu'il a continuellement imaginé quand elle serait plus adulte : une forte mâchoire, des signes de rides prématurés, cependant légers sur le contour du visage. Malgré les cernes en dessous (le travail la dévore-t-il autant ?), ses yeux sont brillants, le bleu qu'il appréciait depuis toujours. S'il y avait constamment un doute dans son esprit avant, il est maintenant certain que c'est bien Kurisu. Du moins, l'une des versions de Kurisu qu'il connaît, vu la façon dont elle le regarde. Elle doit avoir un million de questions auquel elle est impatiente d'en connaître les réponse 30 du matin. " Qu'en dis-tu ? "

Okabe acquiesce, au comble de la joie. Il ne se sent toujours pas bien. Il est patraque, comme s'il s'est levé trop vite. Théoriser ce qui lui est arrivé n'améliore pas les choses, mais les aggrave.

Kurisu revient à son carnet de notes, duquel les pages commencent à illuminer radieusement… Pendant un instant, il pense que c'est un vilain tour de ses yeux, mais non, elle est en train d'écrire avec la lumière du livre elle-même. Il enjambe le peu d'espace qui les sépare, regardant par-dessus ses épaules. Elle appuie sur des pages divisées en trois sections. Approximativement douze lignes sont remplies : dans les deux premières colonnes se chevauchent des dates des vingt dernières années, et la troisième colonne, une mesure du temps : 1 h 32 min, 6 min, 56 min. En regardant, elle remplit soigneusement une autre ligne avec les dates " 23 JUN 31 " et " 2 DÉC. 11. " Même à moitié endormie, son écriture est parfaite.

" 31... Attends, quel âge as-tu ? " Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir dit ça… c'est comme si sa bouche s'ouvrait d'elle-même et crachait n'importe quelle pensée dans sa tête comme un distributeur de bonbons.

Chose choquante, elle ne se sent pas offensée. Sans lever les yeux de la page, elle demande : " Pourquoi, quel âge ai-je l'air d'avoir ? "

Merde, du peu qu'il connaît des femmes, ça sonne comme le plus grand piège de….

" Je plaisante. J'ai 38 ans. Joyeux anniversaire, au fait. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu es… ? "

" C'est ton anniversaire, en décembre. "

" Oui, mais… tu as écrit juin ici même… "

" Pas d'où tu viens. Tu as eu 20 ans en 2011, non ? Tu seras enfin en règle. Invite-moi à boire un verre la prochaine fois que je reviendrai au Japon. "

Sa tête tourne. " Kurisu. C'est vraiment toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer ça. "

" Bien sûr que c'est moi. "

" Non, je veux dire, pas le toi que je connais. Pas encore. C'est ton toi plus âgé… je suis vraiment dans le futur. Ce n'est pas une hallucination. "

Kurisu — Christina, Assistante, Kurisu — reste silencieuse si longtemps qu'il pense qu'elle ne répondra pas. Elle n'hésite jamais autant avec lui comme ça, comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction, jamais, elle plonge toujours la tête la première… mais elle acquiesce, enfin ! " Oui, " dit-elle. " Tu es en 2031. "

Il y a un silence lourd de sens pendant laquelle ils se regardent fixement, mais ne se disent pas un mot. Il lui faut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle attend sa réaction, alors qu'il attendait… quelque chose. Lui Expliquer ? Rire et faire une blague sur sa crédulité ?

Il se rend compte qu'elle le contemple et se représente quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le voit à 39 ans... mon Dieu, il a 39 ans, c'est presque deux décennies qu'il a dormi pendant une seule nuit… elle le regarde et s'imagine un adulte, un… un homme marié… avec qui elle a passé la nuit...

Okabe attrape son téléphone, les mots se forment déjà dans sa tête : « C'est moi. La mission a empiré. Un témoin m'a entrevu — je ne la connais pas dans cet environnement, mais les expériences passées ont prouvé qu'elle était digne de confiance, alors elle gardera le silence. Pas besoin d'élimination. Commencez immédiatement l'opération Orpheus. El. Psy… » sa main droite saisit le bas du pyjama, là où devrait être sa poche de blouse de laboratoire, avant qu'il réalise que son téléphone n'est pas sur lui.

 _Ce n'est pas dans ta tête, Okabe Rintarou. C'est réel._

Kurisu braque les yeux sur sa main, comme si elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Elle ne sourit pas.

Ses mains se dénouent du tissu, mal à l'aise. Il s'affaisse sur le matelas et se met la tête entre les mains.

Il est frappé par un soudain élan d'inspiration. « Comment savoir si ce n'est pas un rêve, alors ? Ou une vive hallucination causée par une réaction chimique d'une expérience en laboratoire ? »

Elle lui jette un regard si offensé, comme si elle le mettait au défi de l'apparenter à un fragment de son imagination. " Tu es libre de croire ça, mais quand une hallucination arrive aussi fréquemment, ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas avertie. "

Avec Kurisu qui le regarde comme ça, il commence à se sentir de nouveau dans son élément. " Tu m'as mal compris, chère madame. Je ne fais que théoriser, si je dois faire la différence entre la réalité et les rêves, je te propose une autre expérience… ".

" Tu veux que je sacrifie quelques informations privées auquel je n'ai jamais partagé avec quiconque pour comparer avec mon moi passé et voir si c'est réel. " Kurisu sourit d'une façon qu'il reconnaît puis il fronce des sourcils. Bien entendu, Kurisu de 38 ans saurait le mettre sur une pente glissante dans un de ses plans où métaphoriquement il sortirait par la porte " Tu n'es pas aussi sournois que tu le penses, Chef. "

Maudite soit cette femme - il devrait redoubler d'efforts et essayer à nouveau, peut-être sortir quelques surnoms familiers pour évaluer ses réactions et la surprendre, mais...

Mais. Ce n'est pas une blague. Il la voit comme une vieille (plus âgée !) femme, étant donné l'anneau à leurs mains, ils avaient eu quelques moments intimes et partagés le lit comme font… il ne veut pas rire à ce propos. Même si tout était dans sa tête, il se doit de témoigner le respect que ces moments desservent.

" Rinta — Okabe. " Son cœur chavire. " Nous n'étions pas encore au stade de nous appeler par nos prénoms, n'est-ce pas ? "

Il ne sait pas quoi faire lui-même, alors il lui répond. " Tu peux m'appeler n'importe comment, de la manière qui te convient le plus. "

" Oui, eh bien. Est-ce que ça va ? C'est la première fois que c'est arrivé ? "

Il lève la tête. " C'est la première fois... Il y a eu plus d'une occurrence ? Ce carnet, avec ces dates, c'est ce qu'ils veulent dire ? "

Kurisu acquiesce lentement, comme si elle ne savait pas trop comment lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

" Comment ça a pu arriver ? "

Elle fait une pause. " J'ai une théorie... Tu as dit que tu t'étais endormi un vendredi, non ? "

" Correct. Est-ce que le fait de me coucher a quelque chose à voir avec ça ? "

Elle réinvestit son habit d'esprit aigu en une nanoseconde. " Je ne sais pas si c'est un facteur nécessaire, mais le changement semble se produire davantage lorsque tu dors. Tu m'as dit à quelques reprises que tu t'es peut-être assoupi avant de revenir ; d'après ce que je sais, tu ne te balades pas dans la rue en faisant des allers-retours. C'est comme si ton cerveau s'arrête... permettant ainsi l'ouverture à un autre temps. "

Il y a trop de choses dans son discours pour qu'il puisse s'y retrouver, alors il s'accroche à la chose la plus immédiate qu'il puisse analyser : " Ce n'est pas comme ça que les cerveaux fonctionnent. "

" Qui est le neuroscientifique ici ? "

" Mon assistante est impressionnée par le fait que mon esprit se soit propulsé dans l'avenir au moyen de mes expériences naïves à laquelle j'ai faites avec une machine à remonter le temps à l'âge de 18 ans. " Il secoue la tête, se moque solennellement. « Il serait tragique que je ne me réveille pas si fortuitement à côté d'une présence familière pour expliquer ma situation difficile. Vous me dites que c'est la volonté de Steins Gate ? "

Kurisu a l'air déconcertée et quelque peu amusée à son grand désespoir (comme pendant vingt ans, elle a oublié son numéro de savant fou - honte à elle, en effet). Elle semble décider qu'il se moque d'elle, et son ton s'impatiente. " Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était logique de la manière que nous savons. Je commence à croire qu'on n'en sait pas autant sur le temps qu'on le pense. " Elle se frotte les yeux. " Pas le voyage dans le temps, mais le temps en général, et d'autres univers. Il est probable que tous les esprits entre eux, ou ce qui constitue le "nous" tel que nous le connaissons — Makise Kurisu, Okabe Rintarou, le "toi" que tu reconnais —peuvent être là, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à chaque instant ; en admettant la possibilité qu'un soi-même existe dans nos esprits à n'importe quel moment ".

Ça explique... certaines choses. Okabe fronce les sourcils, ayant l'intention de l'interroger, mais Kurisu poursuit dans sa lancée :

" Tirer profit de tout cela est la partie la plus difficile. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions survivre en sachant tout cela à la fois. La barrière entre vos esprits est juste un peu sensible, d'où ta capacité Reading Steiner. Nous sommes toujours en train de rechercher sur l'ensemble des déjà-vu, les lignes d'univers alternatifs et toutes ces sortes de choses. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions expérimenter. "

" Nous ? "

" Quand nous trouvons un moment de répit, oui, nous. Je ne suis même pas sûre que je devrais te dire tout ça, en fait. "

" Allons, avec qui est-ce que je daignerais partager cette information ? "

Ils connaissent tous les deux la réponse à cette question.

" Alors je ne reste pas... dans le futur, ici, pour toujours, alors. "

Elle adoucit la tonalité de sa voix. " Bien sûr que non. Nous menons une vie normale. Tu vas bien. "

Il secoue la tête ; ce n'est pas ce qu'il demandait. " Comment ça marche, alors ? Quand est-ce que je rentre ? "

" Je ne suis pas sûre. Ils n'arrivent même pas dans l'ordre chronologique, pour autant que tu le saches."

"Pour autant que je sache ?"

"D'après ce que tu as compris, ils ont commencé après l'incident avec la ligne d'univers R. Tu te souviens."

Oui, mais vaguement. Penser à cette époque, c'est comme se souvenir d'un rêve d'enfance ; parfois, il n'est pas convaincu que c'est vraiment arrivé. "Quand j'étais en train de disparaître de la ligne d'univers de Steins Gate ? C'était il y a peine six mois..."

Elle avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise en mentionnant ça, détournant ses yeux. "Oui, eh bien, ça. Tu n'aimes pas trop en parler. Je n'exagère pas."

Okabe pense qu'en 2031, il aurait appris à lui faire assez confiance pour partager ses expériences quand ce genre de choses se produirait, mais apparemment non.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mieux, à son époque. Au cours des six mois qui se sont écoulés depuis le fiasco de la ligne d'univers R, l'a-t-il contactée une fois, comme il s'était promis de le faire tous les quinze jours tout au plus ? A-t-elle engagée une conversation avec lui au moins une fois ? Il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, lui avait parlé, à l'aéroport avant son vol pour l'Amérique. Il ne s'est même pas demandé où elle habite durant ses vacances d'hiver quand l'université l'a relâché.

(Dans ses moments de solitude. Okabe imagine qu'elle ne l'a pas contacté parce qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus intelligent, avec un avenir, et qu'il ne peut vraisemblablement pas se résoudre à lui écrire pour la taquiner sur cette possibilité. Tout au moins, elle n'a pas tendu la main pour lui annoncer la nouvelle : soit pour épargner ses sentiments, soit parce qu'elle a oubliée l'idiot qu'elle a laissé derrière elle au Japon. Il ne veut précisément pas savoir quel est l'un de ces scénarios, imaginant le pire.).

Après tout cela, tout ce temps qu'il fallait pour sauver Mayuri sans songer à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Est-il vraiment impossible d'envisager que même son futur soi-même ne se tournerait pas vers Kurisu pour partager ses pensées les plus intimes à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire ? Il lui fait si peu confiance ?

Peut-être que certaines parties de lui (ses mauvais côtés) restent toujours d'actualité à l'âge adulte, après tout.

Kurisu soupire en le regardant encore, et ses prochains mots semblent confirmer l'une de ses craintes les plus récentes, mais les plus profondes. La maudite femme peut en effet lire l'esprit d'un homme, ou du moins deviner ce qu'il pense d'une manière aussi précise et troublante. Il ne sait pas ce qui est le pire. "Ce n'est pas que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Je crois que tu as juste peur d'en dire trop pour que cela puisse diverger la ligne d'univers. Même le fait de raconter peut affecter quelque chose. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends."

Okabe n'est pas sûr de ce que cela signifie. Il peut sentir son cœur peser un peu plus lourd à la perspective que cette Kurisu plus âgé et plus sage le connaît bien assez dans ce futur pour vraisemblablement interpréter les pensées d'Okabe Rintarou à 19 ans.

Il ne supporte plus de parler ou même de considérer ceci. Il dévie la conversation : "Est-ce que ce... saut mental ne s'arrête jamais ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Une fois, à l'école sup', vers 4 h du matin, j'ai reçu un appel international de ta part qui insistait sur le fait que tu étais toi-même âgé de 63 ans. Apparemment, Steins Gate t'avait renvoyé dans le passé avec pour mission de me dire que je ne devais pas manger mon yaourt aux petits fruits mélangés dans le réfrigérateur ; parce qu'il était périmé, mais je ne savais pas si tu plaisantais ou pas."

Son propre ridicule le surprend et lui fait sourire. "À propos du yaourt ou d'avoir 63 ans ?"

"L'un ou l'autre. Je n'avais pas de yaourt dans le frigo à l'époque de toute façon, alors je me suis dit que tu déconnais. Surtout depuis que tu m'as traitée de 'jeune avorton'. Je me suis réveillée plus tard en réalisant que c'était probablement la plus fausse tentative de blague que je n'ai jamais entendue."

Elle sourit quand Okabe rit. C'est dur d'entendre un rire plus profond et plus bas que d'habitude, mais c'est la première fois qu'il parvient à s'amuser dans cette situation. Il est soulagé de savoir qu'il pourra au moins garder sa bonne humeur dans le futur.

Kurisu poursuit : "Tout existe sur la même ligne d'univers : pas de transition vers un autre univers, juste un voyage dans le temps mental. Tant que tu ne vas pas détruire le passé, je ne crois pas que ça changera. Depuis cet été-là, je crois que tu es resté sur cette ligne d'univers. Tu te rappelles comment on a réussi à enfermer ton esprit dans cette ligne d'univers en te donnant un souvenir distinct ?"

Il acquiesce.

"Pour autant que je puisse dire, ton esprit est toujours sur une seule ligne d'univers. Du moins, c'est ce que je conçois. Je n'ai pas ta capacité Reading Steiner donc je ne peux pas le dire, mais je n'ai aucun flash de souvenir, et tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune indication si ces sauts sont en train de transformer le passé. Honnêtement, je pense que tu ne veux pas trop partager de peur de changer les choses. Mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'une autre conséquence de ton saut dans le temps en 2010. Au lieu de sauter dans les différentes lignes d'univers, puisque nous t'avons cantonné dans celle-ci en 2011, ton esprit se rattrape en remontant à des moments différents. C'est ma théorie, en tout cas."

"Je ne..."

Elle se mord la lèvre. "Penses-y comme comme plusieurs ficelles, parallèles, mais qui ne se touchent jamais. En juillet 2011, ton esprit s'élançait d'une ficelle à l'autre. Les autres ficelles ont été coupées, sans aucune machine à remonter le temps, tu n'as d'autre choix que de rester sur celle-ci. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'une seule ficelle, qu'une seule ligne d'univers, ton esprit est toujours habitué aux sauts, il a encore subi le lourd tribut des effets résiduels de 2010. Il est agité, il veut bouger. Mais avec les autres ficelles coupées, il n'a nulle part où aller, sauf en avant et en arrière sur la même ligne du monde. D'où ces sauts. Peu importe ce que tu fais pendant ces bonds temporels, cela ne changera rien… ou ne devrait rien changer. Du moins, je ne pense pas. Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu essayer."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tu les appelle des 'flashs de temps', faute d'un meilleur nom. Certains durent quelques minutes, au pire quelques heures. Il y a quelques années, à Londres, il y a eu une petite crise où ton toi de 23 ans est resté cinq heures, tu paniquais dans les toilettes parce que tu avais une présentation à faire sur la lévitation quantique et que tu ne connaissais pas encore le sujet, mais ce fut le plus long saut que j'aie connu".

Il déglutit. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Oh, tu es revenu et tu as très bien fait la conférence. Tu étais irrité d'avoir perdu du temps pour te préparer, mais comme tu savais que ça arriverait, je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave que ça."

"Et puis... où sommes-nous maintenant ?"

"San Francisco. Nous sommes ici pour une conférence. J'ai une présentation à faire à 13 h, mais je peux prendre ma matinée si tu veux parler."

"Qu'arrivera-t-elle à ma conscience originelle quand la nouvelle émergera ?"

"Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais été avec toi quand ça s'est produit, et les rares fois où je te l'ai demandé, tu ne disais rien. Tu pourrais t'évanouir momentanément. Selon mon hypothèse, ton esprit échange juste de place pendant quelques minutes, mais je suppose que nous devrons attendre plus longtemps pour voir. Ton esprit plus âgé saurait ce qui se passait et ne l'annoncerait probablement pas dans son nouvel environnement."

Elle le regarde bizarrement pendant un moment, puis sourit." C'est étrange de penser que tu finirais par vivre le jour où tu m'expliquerais tout ça dans ton avenir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ta première fois... D'habitude, c'est toi qui me calmes à ce sujet. Je ne comprends toujours pas tout moi-même. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches certains aspects. "

Okabe ne se sent plus amusé, ou même curieux comme elle semble l'être ; il a juste la nausée. L'énormité de sa réalité semble se refermer sur lui, se cachant comme un épais brouillard. Tout ce truc… tous ces sauts dans le temps qui existaient sur une seule ligne d'univers. C'était dans son avenir. Kurisu est — ils seraient —.

La pensée est à la fois excitante et paralysante de façon inattendue.

" Avons-nous… ? " Il décide contre tout attente de traiter d'un secret de polichinelle, puis l'instant suivant, reconsidère ses mots : " Je veux dire. Sommes-nous, euh... "

" Ce n'est pas une liaison amoureuse, si c'est ce que tu penses. " Sa tête se relève. Elle ne sourit pas, mais il y a une chaleur dans son expression qu'il ne voit pas souvent avec elle plus jeune.

En déglutissant, il essaie d'être décontracté : " Je suis sûr que je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Christina. "

Okabe fait une pause, pas sûr s'il l'a offensée — ils sont mariés, apparemment (Seigneur), et si elle lui dit de couper court à leurs badineries ? – mais elle a l'air de prendre ça à la légère.

" J'oublie toujours que tu m'appelais comme ça ", dit-elle doucement.

" Est-ce que j'ai arrêté de t'appeler assistante ? "

" Tu me nommes autrement. Comme je le fais pour toi. Ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je ne pense pas qu'on aimerait ça si c'était le cas. "

Il trouve soudain en lui le courage de sourire. " Suis-je encore connu comme le grand…".

" Tu insistes toujours avec ce surnom ridicule, oui, mais seulement pour les occasions spéciales. Pour Suzuha, et tout. " En tout cas, Kurisu a l'air complètement exaspérée et s'amuse affectueusement avec lui. Il a l'habitude des deux réactions de sa part, mais rarement ensemble ; il pense qu'il aime cette expression, et pendant un moment il espère désespérément que son futur soi la voit souvent. " Elle est plutôt attachée à toi, tu sais. "

" Comme elle devrait l'être. "

" Alors, tu savais qui était Suzuha depuis le début ? "

Kurisu fronce les sourcils ; on reconnaît dans ses yeux une lueur triomphante caractéristique qui s'anime quand elle assemble les pièces d'un puzzle. Okabe a la très nette impression qu'il a perdu un round contre elle qu'il n'a pas connaissance de ce sur quoi il joue. " Quoi ? "

" Amane Suzuha. Tu l'as toujours aimée et Daru n'a jamais su comment tu connaissais le nom de sa fille avant qu'il nous l'annonce. Tu nous as menti quand on t'a demandé s'il s'agissait d'une information d'une autre ligne d'univers. Tu disais que tu avais prédit les noms qu'ils envisageaient. "

Kurisu a l'air ennuyée ; pire, elle a l'air blessée. Okabe déglutit.

" Alors tu comprends, dit-elle lentement, si, à 19 ans, tu connais le nom de Suzuha six ans avant sa conception, je me demande maintenant sur quoi d'autre tu nous as menti. "

Sa bouche est soudainement sèche. " Cela ressemble à une conversation qu'il vaudrait mieux avoir avec ton conjoint, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas disponible pour le moment, donc si... ".

" Ne me laisse pas tomber, Okabe Rintarou. Même adolescente, je te faisais confiance pour me respecter davantage. " Elle ne crie pas, mais c'est comme si. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être déconcerté par ce regard.

" Si... tu es vraiment contrariée pour Suzuha… "

" Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu partages tout sur les lignes d'univers bêta," dit-elle. "J'ai su moi-même pour Suzuha par le fiasco de la ligne R. Non, je ne suis pas fâchée pour Suzuha."

Il est perplexe. "Alors que diable se passe-t-il ?"

"Okabe, je parle de toi. J'évoque ton mensonge sur ce qui s'est passé, sur le traumatisme que tu as subi. Je te parle de combien de temps tu comptes cacher ton syndrome de stress post-traumatique."

C'est bizarre comme ça arrive vite. Comme autrefois, la pensée est immédiate, comme si son corps était né pour cette conversation et qu'il préparait un mémo en avance pour le feuilleter, une note mentale du futur auquel on pourrait lire :

 _Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra._

Avec une clarté soudaine, il comprend enfin de ce qui ne fait sens avec lui plus tôt ce matin. Pourquoi confesserait-il ses sentiments dans un univers prêt à être effacé, de seulement prendre l'initiative d'embrasser la fille qu'il aime avant de disparaître de la mémoire vivante : Parce qu'il est un lâche, et c'est la chose la plus facile que de ne rien faire pour un lâche.

Il se tait.

"Je suis un neuroscientifique", dit Kurisu d'une voix sourde, et il lève les yeux vers elle en signe d'alarme pour voir que son visage est abattu. Pendant un terrible instant, il pense qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer. "Ce n'est pas de la psychologie, je ne suis pas thérapeute, mais je sais reconnaître le stress mental quand je le vois. J'étais au courant que ça t'affectait plus que tu ne le disais. Pourquoi diable n'as-tu rien dit ?"

Okabe ouvre la bouche avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne sait plus sur quel pied danser.

"C'est bon, je sais pourquoi", poursuit-elle. "Parce que tu deviens comme ça, tu fais ça, tu emmagasines tes émotions et tu les laisses pourrir jusqu'à ce qu'elles implosent, et moi je veux juste…" elle secoue la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, si tu ne t'exprimes pas ? Comment suis-je censée t'aider ?"

"Tu n'y es pas."

"Excuse-moi ?"

"C'est…Bordel…Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas. Je… c'est que…" Parce qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance ? Croire en elle ? S'en soucier ?

"Tu sais, nous ne serions pas là si tu ne m'avais pas confessé que tu m'aimais dans le désert", dit Kurisu, et elle ne pleure pas, mais a pris sa tête dans ses mains, ses mèches de cheveux lui brossent les poignets. Il ne peut pas voir ses yeux. "Tu n'as pas à garder tout ça pour toi-même. Je peux faire un bout du chemin. Peux-tu faire un effort pour accomplir le reste du chemin, Rintarou ? S'il te plaît. Je n'attends pas grand-chose de toi, si ce n'est de me dire quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'un point de départ, surtout quand je suis plus jeune. Le plus dur, c'est de m'en faire part, mais tu l'as déjà fait. Je peux m'occuper du reste."

Il n'a pas de réponse pour elle. Il pense qu'il n'aura pas d'explication pour elle avant 20 ans. Maintenant, au moins, il lui doit une réponse.

Il lui tend la main gauche pour l'éloigner de son visage et l'amène doucement sur ses lèvres. Il semblerait que son époux fasse des trucs comme ça, il espère désespérément que cela ne deviendra pas aussi ingénu et inconfortable pour elle. Se connaissant, il est beaucoup moins à l'aise dans les relations intimes que son futur soi avec Kurisu.

Kurisu baisse l'autre main de son visage, et avec son pouce, elle frotte son annulaire là où il l'avait embrassé. Elle lui serre les doigts, puis, lentement, comme si elle s'approchait d'un animal effrayé ; elle se penche en avant et presse ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Il ne bouge pas, ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire ni où mettre ses mains, ses lèvres ou son visage, mais c'est fini avant qu'il ne puisse décider. Elle presse son front contre le sien, les paupières à moitié fermées.

C'est un homme idiot, mais peut-être que l'univers laissera cet idiot s'accrocher à cette lueur d'espoir pathétique sur laquelle il est tombé ce matin.

Okabe s'affale sur le lit avec sa main inoccupée derrière sa tête. La tension s'est évaporée, mais il est toujours méfiant après l'avoir écoutée à propos de ses peurs et de ses pensées sous la forme de simples mots, bien que ses problèmes ne peuvent être condensés sous un langage si simple. Il est surpris qu'il ne soit pas mécontent ou embarrassé. Reconnaître ses problèmes résiduels — les flashbacks, les nuits de terreur, le stress post-traumatique, ou bien d'autres choses — l'a toujours inexorablement mené à une fatigue certaine.

Il ne l'a jamais partagé avec personne. En ce qui le concerne, c'est lui qui leur a fait subir toutes ces absurdités, alors il devrait en assumer les conséquences. Mais peut-être...

Okabe ferme les yeux. "Te souviens-tu des autres lignes d'univers ? Ou tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?"

Il imagine ses lèvres crispées quand elle le regarde à son tour et elle lui répond.

"Non," soupire-t-elle, "J'ai eu quelques flashs parfois, mais ces nouveaux souvenirs ne reviennent plus depuis quelques années. Je suggère que les plus anciens souvenirs que nous avions eus résultaient du changement de ligne d'univers. Nous étions plus proches, mentalement, de ces autres versions de nous-même quand nous étions plus jeunes. Tandis que nous grandissions, nos esprits ont dévié en de nombreuses directions, alors à moins que je concentre tous mes efforts, je ne pense pas que je verrai quelque chose de plus. Je pourrai essayer, je ne pense pas que ce soit impossible, mais... je trouve que c'est pour le mieux."

Okabe ne réagit pas, mais intérieurement, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'accord.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler. Mais juste. Réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit. S'il te plaît. Tu en as besoin, à l'époque. Je ne sais pas à quoi cela servira, mais j'aurais aimé être là. J'aurais aimé le savoir."

Il ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer son regard si bleu et fait en sorte d'opiner de manière visible.

Kurisu semble ravie, puis fixe vaguement du regard aux alentours, comme si elle cherche à dévier la conversation. "Tu... viens de décembre, n'est-ce pas ? Ton premier flash." Elle frotte son pouce contre son doigt. En 2011, ses mains sont si petites contre les siennes, mais ici, elles sont pleinement développées et usées, confortables et seyantes avec les siennes. "Nous étions encore à l'école à l'époque. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que je faisais en décembre 2011..."

"Tu es en Amérique en train d'étudier... quelque chose."

"Je suis toujours en train d'étudier quelque chose en Amérique." Il peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "Tu viens collaborer avec moi, tu vois. Oh, je sais," dit-elle, et sa voix s'éclaircit un peu, toujours aussi silencieuse, bien qu'il reste des traces de nervosité de sa dispute. "En Arizona, je me souviens. Il y avait un établissement dans le désert où je travaillais pendant un certain temps."

Un confortable silence s'installe entre eux, et Okabe se réinstalle dans son duvet. Le désaccord semble lui avoir pris de l'énergie. D'ici, il peut voir Kurisu se mettre contre la tête du lit, contemplant la fenêtre et se remémorant de ces vingt années.

" Tu ne veux pas voir San Francisco des années 2030 ? " demande-t-elle soudainement. " Je devrais probablement garder tout ça une surprise, mais je me dis que si on ne fait rien de trop fou, ce sera peut-être un bel adieu avant que tu ne repartes. Juste entre toi et moi. _Ça te tente_ ? »

Pas particulièrement. Une part de lui-même veut inspecter au maximum toutes ces petites informations qui lui permettraient de mieux connaître cette Kurisu plus âgée. Ce que sera sa vie, s'il est heureux, si elle est heureuse, comment vont Mayuri, Daru, Faris et les autres, depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis du Japon. L'autre partie de lui-même est impatiente de retourner dans son propre temps pour parler à Kurisu. Il lui racontera ce qu'il sait, lui demander si elle va bien, ce qu'elle s'imagine comme futur, si elle a déjà pensé à visiter San Francisco avec lui un jour peut-être. Bien qu'il soit surtout fatigué.

Il ne dit nullement de tout cela ; il approuve ce qu'elle exprime.

" D'accord. "

Un étrange poids se meut à travers sa tête ; des doigts ? Il garde un œil alerte. Elle est... en train de lui caresser ses cheveux. Gentiment, comme si elle était effrayée de le mettre hors de lui, mais cela signifie aussi qu'il y a assez de familiarité pour apaiser la situation. Elle doit le faire souvent. (Les savants fous gardent leurs cheveux coupés courts de peur que tout ne soit brûlé jusqu'aux racines dans une expérience, mais il peut comprendre, maintenant, pourquoi il se laisserait un peu pousser sa frange. Légèrement.)

" On devrait probablement rester à la maison pour le petit-déjeuner. L'Amérique devient plus bilingue, mais c'est toujours mieux de connaître l'anglais, et je suppose que tu ne te souviendras pas de l'avoir appris. C'est grâce à moi, bien sûr. "

Un rictus d'amusement apparaît sur son visage, elle est taquine. Mais il lève seulement les yeux vers elle.

" Désolée, " dit-elle, un peu penaude. " J'essaie d'agir comme j'avais l'habitude de faire autrefois. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. "

Sa main est toujours dans ses cheveux. Il extrait une de ses mains derrière sa tête et agrippe les siennes à ses doigts. Sa main est chaude. " Je suis content de pouvoir retrouver mes marques avec un visage familier. "

" Pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? "

À voir le regard sur son visage, Kurisu ne s'attendait pas à dire ça non plus. Elle se fige, puis rétropédale : " Je veux dire… juste en général, tu t'attendais à… ».

" C'est bon à savoir que ton syndrome de ne pas tourner ta langue sept fois dans la bouche avant de parler ne s'est pas tari après toutes ces années. "

" La ferme, " dit-elle, mais elle sourit. " Eh bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il te reste avant de partir, alors c'est peut-être mieux de rester à la maison de toute façon. " Elle hésite. " Mais pendant que tu es là, je veux te demander quelque chose. "

" Mm ? "

" Est-ce que ça va ? "

Ses yeux sont lourds, mais il les ouvre pour rencontrer les siens.

" Je te l'ai demandé tellement de fois et tu ne me réponds jamais franchement ", dit-elle doucement. " Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais stressé par les réactions mentales de ton corps à.… tout cela, alors je ne désirais pas te le demander directement au cas où tu serais embarrassé. Je suppose que maintenant c'est une seconde chance. Si tu veux en parler... "

Il déglutit.

" Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne vas pas bien. " Sa voix est douce, comme la fois où elle lui avait parlé dans le laboratoire cet après-midi-là. La pluie tombait à l'extérieur des stores, son hippocampe se structurait autour du mot « important » lorsque ses lèvres ont rencontré les siennes. Douce comme elle l'avait remercié en ce jour faste à Akihabara, tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient par chance ou grâce au destin. Douce comme elle l'avait invité au motel durant leur périple dans le désert de Californie et lui avait raconté que leur histoire ensemble, y compris son affection pour elle, n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve dont elle ne daignait pas comprendre.

" Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là pour te parler. Pas seulement ici, en ce moment, mais… n'importe quand. Je ne te l'ai pas dit assez souvent quand on était jeunes. Je ne suis pas non plus très bonne pour tendre la main en premier, mais si... si tu veux ramener quelque chose avec toi, sache qu'en décembre 2011, je suis assis dans mon hôtel en Arizona à me demander quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire, et comment m'excuser de ne pas m'être présentée après ce qui s'est passé cet été. Moi aussi, je suis une lâche, Rintarou. Je souhaitais que ça marche sans avoir à faire le premier pas. Je passais des jours songeant à une autre crise qui pourrait se produire et qui nous forcerait à rechercher le pourquoi du comment. Et il y a encore tant de choses que nous ne connaissions pas sur les lignes d'univers et sur les voyages dans le temps... et qui nous sommes, comment nous existons au-delà des souvenirs que nous avons. Nous pouvons changer, cependant, nous pouvons faire une différence sans nous frotter au passé. Je sais que ça peut sembler comme s'il n'y avait plus d'options, mais il y a toujours quelque chose. Tu en es la preuve. "

" Alors... ne te sens pas sous pression à ce sujet, ok ? Il n'y a pas d'options pour recommencer, mais il est important pour moi que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas grave. Cela signifie que nous ne faisons que contourner les constantes pour que les choses se déroulent comme nous le voulons. Et c'est toi qui fais ça, pas Hououin. Parle-moi. Ne t'éloigne pas de Mayuri quand ça devient dur. C'est facile de vouloir remonter dans le passé, de choisir et d'élaguer les détails jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaits, mais nous allons bien sans cette capacité. Ce ne sera pas parfait, mais c'est quand même quelque chose de bien. C'est toi qui me l'as appris. Nous allons bien. Dis-moi juste si ça change un jour. »"

Alors qu'il pique du nez, il reconnaît qu'elle a encore fait l'impossible, ce qui lui a donné un nouveau phénomène à catégoriser sans lui offrir un mot pour le faire. Il ne pense pas qu'il y ait un mot pour cela. Ces conversations impossibles sur l'oreiller à 7 heures du matin qui ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'un matin d'été californien en 2031, avec un des participants vingt ans trop jeune et l'autre vingt ans trop vieux. N'importe quel mot qu'il lui tendrait semble lui échapper, vraiment, quand le lit est si confortable et que ses doigts lui brossent l'oreille comme ça.

Il est trop fatigué pour répondre, mais il souhaite que la prochaine fois qu'il se réveillera ce matin, il sera l'Okabe Rintarou auquel elle s'attendait à saluer il y a une demi-heure, celui auquel elle avait dit oui. Il espère qu'elle a dit ces choses après qu'il lui ait dit tout ce qu'il n'avait pas annoncé jusqu'à maintenant. Il espère qu'elle le saura sans qu'on ait à le lui dire.

Autour d'eux, au-dessus d'eux, en dessous d'eux, les gens se réveillent, préparent le petit-déjeuner, se rendent au travail en voiture et commencent leur matinée par une belle journée ensoleillée de juin 2031 en Californie. Mais à l'intérieur, Okabe Rintarou commence à tomber de sommeil.

* * *

Il se réveille ensuite devant l'ordinateur de son appartement, au milieu de l'après-midi, le soleil brille à travers les fenêtres. Il est assis sur la chaise de bureau, une main reposant sur le clavier, comme s'il s'était simplement endormi.

Il vérifie sa montre. 15H21. Le calendrier sur le mur derrière le bureau est de retour sur « Décembre 2011 », et le 2 est marqué à l'encre bleue.

Dieu merci.

Mais il ne se souvient pas s'être endormi devant l'ordinateur. Il y a une boîte mail sur l'écran, le curseur clignote après la dernière lettre, comme s'il venait de finir de composer un message. La dernière fois qu'il s'en est souvenu, il avait parcouru 2chan avant de s'endormir vers 3 heures du matin sur le canapé, sans s'asseoir pour composer du courrier en retard. Cependant, l'écran affiche au moins cinq solides morceaux de paragraphes à l'écran qui ne lui semble absolument pas familier.

Avec prudence, il commence à lire.

DE : houououinkyouma (a) fgl. net

AUX : kmakise (a) vcu . edu

DATE : 15 h 11 le 2 décembre 2011

OBJET : Mise à jour des procédures pour le Future Gadget Lab

 _Kurisu,_

 _Cette communication sera sans aucun doute étrange pour toi et anormalement mielleux alors que notre histoire se soumettait à l'ignorance de chacun de nous à travers l'Océan Pacifique. Néanmoins, je me dois pour nous deux de correctement t'avertir de la tempête à venir, ce dont j'espère que tu te prépareras toi-même en suivant mes instructions. Tu liras ça pendant que tu es en Arizona ; il n'y a pas de doute que j'ai interrompu tes recherches en collaboration avec les Amerloques à un moment crucial où tu essaies d'améliorer les capacités cérébrales de rainettes d'Amazonie ou je ne sais quoi. J'espère que tu donneras la permission à un savant fou d'outre-mer quelques minutes de ton temps._

 _J'ai reçu quelques rapports où l'Organisation a les moyens de localiser quelques-uns de mes associés et échafaude un plan pour lancer un assaut dans un futur proche. Comme tu es le seul membre du Future Gadget Lab utilisant fréquemment son passeport et sans doute une pléthore de miles de fidélité. Je te fais confiance pour prendre en charge tes propres frais de voyage pour fuir ta position si tu penses que tu as été suivie. Pour l'instant, je suis personnellement convaincu que mon assistante personnelle a besoin d'une protection dont les autres Membres du Labo, sous mon œil vigilant sur notre base, n'ont pas besoin. Ainsi, je t'écris pour te fournir une liste d'instructions pour ne pas t'exposer à l'ennemi dans le but de préserver la sécurité du labo et sa réputation internationale._

 _Je suggère ce qui suit :_

 _A) Suspension immédiate de tous les surnoms offensants actuels avec le postulat que les futurs pseudonymes doivent subir des rotations pour éviter d'être détectés par l'organisation susmentionnée. Les noms de code ne pourront pas être utilisés plus de dix fois avant leur expiration, ce qui obligera l'utilisateur à créer de nouvelles identités pour exercer son imagination et lancer des enquêtes sur nos affaires privées._

 _B) L'agent #002 a proposé une opération de reconnaissance déguisée sous la forme d'un groupe de cosplay lors d'une prochaine convention, dont les détails sont à déterminer. Ta participation à cette enquête sur les affaires de l'Organisation avec le reste du laboratoire aura lieu lors de ton prochain voyage au Japon et est vraiment obligatoire._

 _C) Dans les meilleurs délais, l'organisation d'un rendez-vous privé avec le fondateur du Future Gadget Lab, dont l'objectif est double : échanger les données recueillies au cours des derniers mois et assurer le suivi sur le déroulé des événements survenus en août 2011. Je suggère de déguiser cette conférence sous la simple forme d'un repas dans un lieu public afin que l'assemblée puisse se dissoudre sans délai. Si elle tourne mal, soit à cause de l'ingérence de l'Organisation, soit pour des questions d'affaires intérieures. Le code vestimentaire pour cet arrangement est laissé à ta discrétion au restaurant de ton choix._

 _Ta réponse immédiate est requise pour que je puisse savoir si ces conditions te conviennent._

 _Reste vigilante et bonne chance à toi, assistante Kristen._

 _Sincèrement vôtre,_

 _Membre du laboratoire #001, Okabe Rintarou_

 _PS – Je suis d'avis qu'« El Psy Congroo » perd de son éclat dramatique lorsqu'il est livré dans des scènes de sortie appropriées. Je suggère l'introduction d'un nouveau mot de passe, à strictement utiliser entre nous deux pour nos communications privées, afin de repérer les imposteurs qui ont détourné nos effets personnels. Des avis ?_

La souris survole le bouton « Envoyer » et — Okabe s'en rend compte avec un choc — depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, sa main est positionnée, l'index prêt à cliquer.

Alors, il échange bel et bien avec sa future conscience quand il effectue ses flashs en entrant ou en sortant par intermittence. Ou quelqu'un est entré par effraction, a tapé ces absurdités sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, s'arrangerait pour qu'il soit physiquement devant le clavier et a disparu. (Eh bien, c'est le genre de conneries que Daru ferait, mais comme il n'est pas en ville pour rendre visite à ses parents pendant les vacances, il est plus que probable...).

Mon Dieu, son futur lui est un con.

Il est soudainement frappé par une autre crise de nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire ? Kurisu a dit que tant qu'il ne change pas trop le passé, les lignes d'univers ne seraient pas différentes et qu'elles finiraient comme elles l'ont été — étaient… seront ? — dans ses... flashs temporels ? Vision ? Avenir possible ?

C'est peut-être tout ce que c'était, juste une vision. Un rêve, ou une hallucination très bizarre. Il a vu plus bizarre. Il aurait pu écrire ça la veille au soir dans un état de folie frénétique à cause du manque de sommeil. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Kurisu en savait autant sur lui, ses pensées, sa vie privée — tout était dans sa tête. Il avait sincèrement cru qu'on était en 2031, il avait accepté tous les nouveaux aspects de la civilisation qu'elle avait mentionnés et ses tendances inhabituelles, mais alors, on croit toujours ces choses dans les songes.

La seule façon d'en être sûr, semble-t-il, est d'attendre deux décennies et de se réveiller dans un laboratoire de Tokyo à 19 ans alors qu'il devrait avoir 39 ans et se marier à San Francisco. Mais Okabe est un peu fatigué de patienter s'il est honnête avec lui-même. Et ce fichu message est toujours là, attendant d'être envoyé, édité, ou tout simplement supprimé.

Une pensée paralysante lui vient à l'esprit, et il s'oblige à entretenir une théorie qu'il n'a jamais sérieusement envisagée auparavant : et si Steins Gate n'était pas une seule ligne d'univers, mais un champ attracteur ? Chacune composée de réalités dans lesquelles Mayuri et Kurisu ne meurent pas, mais les détails de leur vie personnelle peuvent se ramifier dans des directions différentes... Si ce n'est pas un rêve, et si, étant là, il n'avait pas flashé vers le futur, mais aussi traversé vers un autre monde ? Si ce qui l'avait vu n'était pas son avenir —.

Elle est vivante. Kurisu est vivante sur cette ligne d'univers, se rappelle-t-il pour la millième fois en un an. C'est ce qui compte. Ce dont elle se souvient, où elle va, qui elle décide — le reste est sans importance. Tant qu'elle survit le 28 juillet 2010, il est content.

Kurisu lui avait dit de ne pas trop modifier le passé. Elle lui avait aussi demandé de ne pas trop stresser pour ça ; ces deux conseils semblent injustement contradictoires. Quelque part, le futur Okabe Rintarou lui avait laissé ce message en attente. Peut-être pour dire que s'il envoie ça, il se prépare lui-même vers le sentier menant vers le futur qu'il avait vu. Il pourrait éventuellement… laisser quelques indices et se débarrasser de quelques parties. Peut-être, effacer l'option C, supprimer ce PS (comment pourrait-il suggérer de sacrifier le mot de passe pour un brin de romance, bah) …. Est-ce que cela changerait tant que ça ? Est-ce que l'effet papillon se manifesterait et causerait la déviation de leurs futurs vers un horizon inconnu ?

Peut-être qu'il est censé faire des changements. Peut-être qu'il serait bon de l'ajuster un peu, d'arriver à cette chambre d'hôtel dans 20 ans.

Ou ! Peut-être qu'il est censé décider de ne pas le faire, et qu'il n'est pas supposé envoyer quoi que ce soit — et avec cette pensée, il se calme un peu, espérant peut-être qu'il a trébuché sur la bonne réponse. Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes comme il l'a vu sans qu'il y ait de changement radical dans le statu quo de sa part ?

…Non, c'est exactement le genre de pensée qui l'a récompensé avec 12 mois sans aucune communication avec Kurisu. S'il veut finir comme ça, avec elle.

... Mais lui, oui ? La pensée est (il doit s'avouer à lui-même) inopinément excitante, et une partie profonde et intime de lui se sent charnellement satisfaite, en paix avec l'idée qu'ils (pourraient) (pourraient) (probablement) se marier. Ainsi que voyager dans le monde et se disputer encore comme des enfants de douze ans, mais toujours assez d'accord pour revenir dans le même lit chaque soir.

S'il attend, elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Il peut se morfondre et se languir dans ses moments privés, puis tout cacher derrière des rideaux de bravade dramatique. En réalité, c'est ce qu'il a toujours pensé ce qui allait se produire, et ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à maintenant, être le mieux pour tous. Si elle finit avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne la décevra pas non plus.

Elle n'avait pas l'air déçue.

Il ferme les yeux et enfonce ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle a dû lui dire oui à l'avenir. Ça devait être réciproque.

Elle finira par le regretter. Probablement.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de le regretter.

La Kurisu actuelle le regretterait-elle ? C'est une autre personne. Elle n'a pas encore 38 ans. Et s'il fait une erreur qu'il n'avait pas vue dans le futur, et que la ligne d'univers diverge, et qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble, et il….

Mon Dieu. Si son futur lui avait pris le temps de s'asseoir et de taper cette foutue lettre, il aurait pu appuyer sur « Envoyez » pendant qu'il y était pour lui éviter la peine de prendre la décision.

Rintarou, 39 ans, avait écrit le message et l'avait laissé dans l'attente pour une raison — probablement pour la même raison qu'il l'avait signé Okabe Rintarou, pas Hououin Kyouma. Il ne l'avait pas envoyé sans la permission de sa version de 19 ans. C'est à lui, dans le présent, et non dans le futur Rintarou, de décider de ce qui va se passer. Il n'y a pas d'astuce, pas de code de triche pour trouver le bon chemin pour le mener vers le futur qu'il veut. Kurisu lui avait dit de ne pas insister. Apparemment, il a juste besoin d'être lui-même - quelque chose qu'il est à peine assez conscient de lui-même pour reconnaître qu'il n'est pas très doué pour ça.

Kurisu et Mayuri sont toutes les deux en vie et en bonne santé. Leur mort ne déclenchera aucune guerre mondiale et ne signera pas non plus la montée de futures dystopies. Il n'y a pas de machines à remonter le temps pour monopoliser ou changer le passé dans cet univers, et pourtant, sa présence ici est le résultat d'une seule… le résultat de plusieurs, vraiment. Même dans un monde sans elles, son existence ici, en ce moment, ne pourrait pas se produire sans les machines à remonter le temps, ou les D-mail, ou ses expériences ; cela n'aurait pas pu fonctionner sans Okabe Rintarou, la variable, le joker, l'électron libre lui-même désigné comme un savant fou. Ses propres actions l'ont conduit ici, dans l'univers qu'il voulait. Peut-être que le Steins Gate a existé sans lui, parallèlement aux autres, ou peut-être qu'il a été fabriqué, qu'il est né au moment où il a sauvé Kurisu. Il ne le sait pas. Honnêtement, tant qu'ils sont en vie, il s'en fiche. C'est un savant fou, pas un philosophe.

Ce n'est pas une décision qui déclencherait la fin du monde ou quoi que ce soit. Juste de l'alchimie.

Il a toujours détesté la théorie du fatalisme. Il ne veut pas connaître ce qui se passera à l'avenir à moins que la connaissance ne vienne aussi avec une occasion de le changer. Même s'il ne le prend pas, il veut savoir qu'elle est là.

Okabe relit la troisième exigence et, sinistrement, reconnaît qu'il s'agit probablement de cette même opportunité.

Il réfléchit trop. La souris n'a pas bougé — il devrait juste appuyer sur cette foutue chose et en finir avec ça. Elle peut rire. Elle peut le rejeter comme un canular ; peut-être qu'elle penserait qu'il le dirait pour se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces et se moquer d'elle pour cela plus tard. Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de le savoir.

C'est comme ça qu'il heurte de plein fouet par sa réalité. La possibilité d'un million de futurs avec et sans elle s'ouvre à lui, comme une toile d'araignée qui se ramifie dans son esprit, et il sait clairement une chose : sa matinée avec elle, en juin 2031, valait la chandelle. En vaudra la peine. Il doit juste faire en sorte que ça arrive, et essayer de faire de son mieux pour être la personne avec qui elle voudra que ça arrive.

Okabe relit la lettre, puis une fois de plus, au cas où.

Il fait une modification.

 _PS – Je suis d'avis qu'« El Psy Congroo » perd de son éclat dramatique lorsqu'il est livré dans des scènes de sortie appropriées. Je suggère l'introduction d'un nouveau mot de passe et/ou nom de code pour ton humble serviteur. Quelque chose qui suggère le respect approprié pour ton scientifique fou en chef tel que « Capitaine » ou « Général », à utiliser strictement entre nous deux pour nos communications privées, afin de repérer les imposteurs qui ont volé nos effets personnels. Des idées ?_

Il clique sur « Envoyez » avant de trop y penser. Le mail se précipite en utilisant un seul ping de l'ordinateur, et sans que ses pensées lui tournent follement autour de sa tête, la pièce semble d'une certaine façon vide.

Il est presque 16 heures. Il devrait manger. Il y a peut-être des ramens dans le garde-manger.

La réponse de Kurisu s'affiche sur son écran d'ordinateur dix minutes plus tard, après qu'il ait réussi à éclabousser son jean de morceaux de carottes et qu'il ait assisté à une série d'émission de cuisine à la télévision. Il avale le reste des nouilles prises entre ses baguettes et, se préparant mentalement au combat, ouvre le courriel.

DE : kmakise (a) vcu . edu

À : houououinkyouma (a) fgl. net

DATE : 15 h 34 le 2 décembre 2011

OBJET : OBJET : Mise à jour des procédures avec le Future Gadget Lab

 _Pour les yeux du Membre #001 du Future Gadget Lab,_

 _Ton email tombe à pic, actuellement, je viens juste d'achever ma portion de travail avec mon équipe pour les besoins du projet. J'ai un peu de temps à te consacrer pour répondre à ce mail personnel, même si cela inclut ton charabia absurde._

 _Je ne sais pas comment interpréter la façon dont tu as déduit que ma localisation a été tracée ou je ne sais quoi. Le seul danger qui me guetterait chaque jour est la possibilité de trouver ma colocataire et son petit ami dans leurs séances intimes dans un placard de stockage de l'autre côté du laboratoire, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour y faire attention. Tous les autres troubles que tu suspectes sont possiblement un produit de ton imagination féconde._

 _Par respect à l'égard du niveau de détails que tu t'appliquais à écrire dans ton précédent message — et plus probablement parce qu'il est 23 heures et que je suis réveillée depuis dix-neuf heures, je suis clairement trop fatiguée pour avoir des pensées correctes —, j'ai décidé de te gâter ce soir et de répondre à tes démarches individuellement._

 _A) Je propose de limiter à cinq le nombre d'utilisations de chaque surnom stupide. Cela comprend les communications verbales et écrites, y compris, mais sans s'y limiter, les messages texte, les lettres, les courriels, les appels Skype, les signaux de fumée et les messages en code Morse. Avec ces addendas, j'accepte les conditions susmentionnées._

 _B) Compte tenu de la sévère improbabilité de tomber sous un ignoble plan de l'Organisation dans une convention moe. Je vous (avec réticence) honorerai de ma présence à l'événement si nécessaire, et il est légitime que je réponde ainsi pour le cosplay : Surtout pas. Il n'y a pas lieu à pousser plus loin la discussion._

 _C) Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition pour une réunion secrète lors de ma prochaine visite au Japon. Je te permettrai même de choisir l'endroit, à la seule condition que notre code vestimentaire pour le rendez-vous interdise le port des blouses de laboratoire pour toute la durée de notre engagement. Mes excuses pour le désagrément, mais l'Organisation est plus susceptible de repérer un savant fou dans son uniforme que dans la tenue vestimentaire des gens communs._

 _Réponds le plus tôt possible pour que je puisse rejeter toutes les stipulations ridicules que tu insisterais sans aucun doute à ajouter afin que nous puissions mettre fin à cette absurdité le plus rapidement possible._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Membre du laboratoire #004, Makise Kurisu_

 _PS – Continue de rêver, chef._

Il y a un frisson d'excitation se concentrant quelque part dans les entrailles de son bas-ventre quand il se rappelle de la conversation matinale avec une femme vingt ans plus tard :

« Tu n'es pas aussi sournois que tu le penses, Chef. »

Ça pourrait ne rien vouloir dire. Ça pourrait signifier beaucoup de choses.

Avant qu'il ne puisse décider comment répondre, un autre courriel lui parvient dans sa boîte de réception. Il n'y a pas de sujet.

DE : kmakise (a) vcu . edu

À : houououinkyouma (a) fgl. net

DATE : 15 h 36 le 2 décembre 2011

OBJET : (pas d'objet)

 _Au fait, comment diable sais-tu que je suis en Arizona ?_

Les mots lui viennent instinctivement, c'est comme s'il répétait frénétiquement son texte pour une pièce.

 _Eh bien, je serais négligent si je ne gardais pas un œil au lieu de séjour de mon assistante..._

Okabe respire profondément, sent un tic d'amusement plisser ses lèvres et commence à composer sa réponse.


End file.
